wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Laelithra McBane
::: "Everyone loves a good redemption story." ::: ― Laelithra on the topic of redemption Laelithra Mcbane, formally Lady Laelithra Morigan, was a noblewoman who lived during the 2nd and 3rd Wars, and unbeknownst to most, a warlock and later a death knight. Although she was born to a scullery maid and a nobleman near the end of the First War, as an illegitimate member of the House Morigan, Laelithra thought that she could get away with many things. 'Appearance' The face of Laelithra was ageless, neither young or old. It was a blank canvas, devoid of any emotions. Her hair was dark as the deepest hour in the night. Her eyes were like sapphires as blue mist seeped from them, rising aloft, and lost itself in the strands of her ebony hair. Her fingers and arms were scarred. Thin lines of raised tissue run up them, marring the faded flesh. A thick line of lifted flesh traveled across the bottom of the left side of her collarbone and plummeted downwards. She was bathed in the scent of jasmine, almost cloying in potency. 'Personality and Characteristics' During her impressible years, she was reckless. Some would call her courageous. Many would agree that she was a woman who was infatuated with the idea of power and fame. While her communion with the Burning Legion started because she wished for aid to follow a long lost love, Sandric, she continued her communications and “summoning” all manner of members of the Burning Legion when she was reunited with Sandric, hoping to sate her ambitions. After her father's banshee minion left her body, she swore to never be weak again. In a ritual that killed one of her long-time allies, one of her closest friends, she brought a doomguard to Azeroth. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithra_zps9d33d109.jpg As a warlock and a member of the alliance, she quickly became feared and rejected by those she sought to keep safe for her skill in afflictions and demonology with her greatest allies only coming to hear when Sandic could keep an eye on her. They viewed Sandric as the one who kept her grounded. It was the premise of love that started her search for Sandric, but it was the promise of power and infamy that she received from fellow warlocks on having a paladin husband that made her stay with him. Although Sandric never questioned the good in her heart, many of his friends remained suspicious of her and strongly disagreed with their lifestyle. Despite the vested interest of the alliance and Sandric in the warlock, Laelithra remained focused on her own goals: power, infamy, and proof that she was stronger than when she left Sandric at Thandol Span. She was the type that would take any advantage that was thrown to her, twisting the meaning of her allies' morals to suit her own needs. Only after her own death by Sandric, her resurrection, and breaking free of the Lich King did she renounced her previous behavior. She came to realize that the wisdom of Sandric before promised: to better herself. After her freedom from Arthas' control, she became dedicated to her role as a member of the Ebon Blade, ceasing to use ambition and power as her motivation. Laelithra became more focused on instilling a sense of brotherhood among the members of the Ebon Blade that she called her friends and a love for the different cultures as they defended the alliance from the Scourge and later Horde. While she did not spare any Scourge or members of the Cult of the Damned, she was known to spare the lives of any members of the Horde that she didn't see a need to die. She was loyal to those that she considered her family. While Sandric, her allies, and she were able to lay her father's remains to rest, she collected rare flowers on her journeyers to lay at his grave. When Sandric disappeared in Northrend, she journeyed there and mounted a rescue. Sandric blamed himself for what happened to her, and she did her best to comfort him by showing that she held no grudge. Although she had no contract with the rest of her siblings, Laelithra was still very loyal to them. She was very quick to defend her brother's honor from a battalion of warriors. A portion of all gold that she earned went to her sister to help feed their family because they were displaced by the events that transpired in the Eastern Plaguelands. During her early life, her sister thought Laelithra was overbearing at times, but she knew that Laelithra was doing the best that she could do giving the circumstances. She was one of the only ones that approved of the relationship between the warlock and the paladin. After she regained her freedom from the Lich King, Laelithra became more quiet and distant. She was reluctant to share information about her early life with those she did not know well. However, she became more open with those that she did care for. Although she was loving and passionate when talking with her family and friends, she became more gruff towards strangers. She grew paranoid of strangers since she rarely talked to anyone beside the select few that she choose to trust. 'Equipment and Skills' Laelithra was a skilled warlock and, in her later life, an adept death knight. She learned and developed a vast array of skills, including armed combat, multiple weapon attacks, and judging her opponent's strength. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Laelithra_zpsc84a8b2c.jpg She used a variety of single handed swords, including long swords, rapiers, and gladius.. Born with common sense, the ability to sniff out the truth, and the plans hatched by fellow warlocks, Laelithra could differentiate friend from foe. After killing her father, she inherited his twin runeblades called “Kurai” and “Awai”, which Sandric and she used to warn passionate paladins and priests about the dangers of corruption. An explorer with a thirst of knowledge, Laelithra scoured the cities that she visited for any drop of information that she did not know. By doing this, she was known to go to forgotten crypts and tombs. She was in search of a series of scrolls throughout most of her life. The thirty-one Scrolls of Kyat detailed a ritual to banish a powerful entity to the Twisting Nether. By collecting several infernal stones, Laelithra was able to imbue cloth. Her robes would pulse with a green light, but it was lost when she died. She would collect a variety of clothing, but her spending was halted when she married Sandric. He preferred to save money. After she found Sandric in Northrend, Laelithra lost most of her equipment. When she was resurrected in the service of the Lich King, she was given a issued set of protective plate and took up her father's original runeblades. During her time in Outland, Laelithra's usual attire was replaced by a completely new outfit based upon the elements of fear and intimidation. Under Sandric's guidance, she became an adept user of multiple weapons and obtained a hood that hides the upper portion of her face. In addition, she started to use the tainted blood of demons on her swords, giving the blades an eerie glow. Digging within Sandric's backpack for a quill, she found the locket that he had gifted her on their wedding day. The simple gold necklace was originally his mother's. The locket was flecked with dried blood. The last time that she saw it was when Sandric had ripped it off of her neck before he ran her through with his sword. Upon her death and resurrection, she was severed from the demon in Outlands that gave her a link to the Burning Crusade. She lost the ability to call fel fire, summoned allies, and trap someone's soul. 'Relationships' In relationships, Laelithra tended to be very serious. She was warm with those that she knew, but she was paranoid with strangers. 'Animal Companions' Abatos http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Abatos2_zps0783a0c4.jpg Abatos was the war charger of one of the knights stationed within the town of Havenshire. His owner rushed two death knights, Laelithra and Sandric, in hopes to rid the world of their kind. He thought they would be the first of their sort to fall to him. He was wrong. She captured the knight's horse and brought him back to Salanar the Horseman. Salanar sent the charger into the Realm of Shadows.The once noble stallion was corrupted, tortured, and twisted into a shadow of himself, turning the horse into a Death Charger. Laelithra entered the Realm of Shadows in pursuit of the Death Charger. There she battled with others for ownership of the horse. She named the stallion Abatos. Abatos was very spirited because he sensed Laelithra's remorse. She kept a tight rein on the stallion, reminding him who was the boss. He would not let anyone else rid him. 'Companions' Cycnus Shadowsong :: "In earlier years, you would have been my enemy, detesting me for what I was. In this war brought on by Arthas' betrayal, in death, we have become like siblings." :: ― Laelithra to Cycnus about her brotherly feelings for him. Since her escape from the control of the Lich King, Laelithra was seen in the company of a night elf death knight named Cycnus. Much of Cycnus' life before he was a death knight is unknown. All that was known was that he used to be a druid. He was raised to serve in Arthas' army as a Death Knight. She met Cycnus after the battle for Light's Hope Chapel. As Sandric was loathing what he had done and what he had been turned into, Laelithra sought to redeem herself with Cycnus' aid. Together, they tried to gather allies to take the fight to the Lich King. When she was in Stormwind City, Cycnus and she were inseparable. Upon asking if they were lovers, Laelithra denied it. She viewed him much as one would view another brethren of war: a brother. Sandric McBane :: Our love will be the death of me. '' :: ''―'' Laelithra to Sandric on their wedding night '' Since they first met, it seemed like Laelithra and Sandric were almost always inseparable. No matter the length of the separation, they always found a way to be together. Sandric is her true love and her husband. Together, they searched for redemption that would be denied to them. While they helped many of the people in the Eastern Kingdoms and abroad, everyone would always view them as abominations. They bonded again out of their allies' hatred for them. Although they both are broken people, they tried to rekindle what they once had. Whether this was because the emotions were still there, they were placating each other, or that they actually loved each other remained to be seen. Sarah-Jane : My greatest regret is reuniting with Sarah-Jane. Perhaps, if we left her alone, she would still be alive. : ―'' Laelithra on the death of Sarah-Jane Sara-Jane is the illegitimate daughter of Laelithra and Sandric. She was presented to the public as the daughter of Laeithra's first husband. However, after his death, rumors full about the girl's legitimacy. When she was little Laeltihra abandoned her on the steps of the Cathedral of the Light. Sarah was raised by the church, and she started her journey into the priesthood. During her short young life, she reunited with her mother and father. Laelithra and Sandric took pride in the young priestess. Sandric confirmed the fact that she was his daughter before the Knights of the Silverhand. Before the Assault on Light Hope's Chapel, Sarah-Jane was captured by the Scourge. She made a passionate plea to her parents to remember who they were, that they were once heroes of the alliance. For her impudence, Sandric ran her though. Currently, Sarah-Jane was seen following Laelithra. She serves as a grim reminder of what they lost beneath the Lich King's control. 'Enemies Thaeverina Dellis http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Vera2_zpsa728d3a1.jpg Thaerverina, or as many called her Vera, was the daughter of two warlocks that used to be friends with Laelithra. During her time as a Death Knight beneath Arthas' command, to prove her loyalty, Laelithra showed no mercy to her former friends. Laelithra incapacitated the male warlock and decapitated his wife before him while her ghoul tortured the young girl by eating the girl's pinky, ring, and middle finger of her left hand. Vera was posing as a friend. This young woman sought Laelithra's help in delving in the Dead Mines. It was the perfect opportunity to access the former warlock's new-found powers. However, Laelithra asked Sandric for a favor. She sought to drive a wedge between Laelithra and Sandric. Seeking to steal Sandric from Lae, she sought any way to be in contact with Sandric. She wanted Lae to feel what she felt when the death knight took her mother and father. 'Factions' The Argent Crusade http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Ebonblade_zps5b1f665a.jpg In her quest for redemption, she allied herself with members of the Argent Crusade. She had joined their quest to take back the Plague-lands from the left-over Scourge and the Forsaken. Often, she was seen among members, helping by planting trees and other flora in the Eastern Plague-lands and slaying the remaining Scourge in the area. The Knights of the Ebon Blade She was often seen with her Ebon Knights brethren. These members knew what she was going through. Many were experiencing guilt, regret, and shame for the atrocities that they committed beneath the Lich King's control. Some of the members that she traveled with from time to time were: Cycnus and Sandric. The Alliance Laelithra had always had an iffy relationship with the alliance. She dealt in foul magic as a warlock. Many in the Alliance tolerated her as long as she achieved victories against the Alliance's enemies. As a death knight, the same tension was felt between the members of the Alliance and herself. While her husband, Sandric, often served as a buffer, he was now one of the hated. 'Romantic' :: "There comes a time when someone comes into your life, and you do everything you can to be together. . . You know that we are meant to be." :: ―Laelithra to Sandric Laelithra was known for her playful nature and predisposition to do anything for the one that she believed was her true love. Though her time as a warlock was centered around her quests for infamy and power, Laelithra would always leave whatever she was doing to be with him. Some would say that her life revolved around Sandric; she didn't think so. By the time that she was eleven, she entered into a permanent relationship with Sandric McBane, though against the wishes of both of their families. Sandric was the son of a rival noble family that she met during one of the horse races that the Lordaeron nobility participated in. Laelithra and he talked about the future, thinking that they would be together. Seven years later, when traveling the countryside, Laelithra was engaged to Abalbald Eberhardt, though she still professed her love for Sandric. After the culling of Stratholme, they meet again on Thandol Span. They conceive a child. Six years later, following the vision of her Burning Legion companion, Laelithra wrote to Sandric and asked for him to meet her at the abbey in Northshire. She hid the fact that she was a warlock to the man; he was blinded by love for her and refused to believe the rumors about her fel dealings. Over the next year, Laelithra and Sandric became involved. They wedded in the Cathedral of the Light in Stormwind City. Laelithra and Sandric tried to conceive another child; however, her use of fel magic made her infertile. They lived peacefully together in a small house in the canal district of Stormwind City. When Sandric volunteered to go to Northrend before the Lich King awoken, Laelithra learned that Sandric and his battalion of paladins and priests disappeared from a survivor. Laelithra, turning to the addicting fel magic once more, tracked him in Northrend. At what would be a happy reunion, she found the Sandric was turned into a death knight. As he ran her through with his runeblade, Laelithra died in his arms, after telling him that no matter what he was she still loved him. 'Siblings' 'Biography' 'Early Childhood' 'Young Adulthood' 'Adulthood' 'Trivia' General *Laelithra and Sandric are featured in the epic that A Novelist and her husband are writing. *In every game that A Novelist played (including single-players),she always named her spell-caster characters Laelithra. World of Warcraft *Laelithra was a name that A Novelist made up by using the random name generator and adding to the result *A Novelist wanted to originally use Lilith as the screenname; however, it was taken. *While Laelithra is a death knight, she started off as a warlock. There is a short story that tells of her severing from fel magic and demonology. *Laelithra was created back in World of Warcraft's beta. A Novelist took a few years breaks when playing. The longest was six years. *Laelithra is on four of the many RP servers: Moonguard, Sisters of Elune, Thorium Brotherhood, and Wyrmrest Accord. Out of those four characters, only one "Laelithra" is active. *Laelithra's biography came from all the servers that A Novelist played on. With each move or created character, she added more to the biography. References #The Lion's Call Timeline #Wowpedia #WoW Wiki Category:Alliance Category:Death Knight Category:Human Category:Wyrmrest Accord (US)